Terror Pinguinesco
by almeDBZPOM456
Summary: El zoológico cerrara una semana debido a las vacaciones de primavera, así que los pingüinos,los lémures y Marlene deciden irse unos días a acampar. Cuando Mort desaparece en el bosque un habitante del lugar les dice que un asesino esta merodeando la zona
1. Chapter 1

**HOOOOO SI EH REGRESADO AMIGOS OHHH SI MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA cof cofok basta de risa malevola, despues de mi buen antiguo sangriento fanfic "Asesinatos en Central Park" eh decidido volver con este tema del gore *w*  
><strong>

_**Advertencia: este fanfic contiene terror, violencia y bastante gore, ahora les advierto que no todos se salvan, habra muertos asi que no me maten XD (me pongo una armadura) espero recibir muchos reviwes de su parte queridos amigos ^w^**** y que se queden a leer y no huyan como gallinas de panza amarilla XD bueno los dejo, disfruten.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

_En un oscuro bosque entre los arbustos estaba un pingüino por el camino, con la cara y pecho manchados de sangre. Con una mirada aterrada, corría desesperadamente, como si escapara de algo o alguien, encontrando una casa decidió esconderse en ella._

_El pobre pingüino estaba en la oscuridad no sabía si llorar o callar ante tal situación, estaba solo, solo sin que nadie lo ayudara. En esa habitación que le serbia de escondite estaba completamente oscura no veía nada solo podía sentir un horrible olor a carne podrida. El joven se sentó mientras se tapaba el pico y ojos con sus aletas_

-esto no está pasando, solo es un sueño-se dijo aterrado

_Al sentarse sintió que estaba sobre un liquido, quito una de sus aletas de su rostro y la bajo para examinar que era esa sustancia, al acercar su alera de nuevo a su cara pudo vagamente esforzando su vista descubrir que ese liquido era de color carmesí._

-ay no- comento mientras se tapaba los ojos con la otra aleta

_Una voz familiar llamo al joven, una voz que sonaba algo debilitada y que para él le trajo algo de calma_

-Cabo ¿eres tu Cabo?- pregunto aquella voz

-¿Skipper? ¿Eres tú? ¡SKIPPER! ¿Dónde estás?- grito algo alterado Cabo

-Estoy a tu derecha, ayúdame a levantarme… no puedo- pidió el cabeza plana

_El recluta ayudo a su capitán a levantarse, al hacerlo pudo alcanzar a distinguir que estaba herido en su aleta izquierda y en su costado_

-¿el te hizo eso?-

-si, era invisible, no vi ni de donde llego y entonces…-

-tranquilo, lo que me preocupa ahora es encontrar a Kowalski, para que te cure y no pierdas más sangre-

-probablemente esté muerto-

-¡¿Qué?-

Otra voz interrumpió la charla de Cabo y Skipper, una voz malvada y profunda

-con que aquí te escondías pequeño gordito escurridizo-

_Eso hizo que a Cabo le diera un gran escalofrió en la espalda, de la nada las luces se encendieron revelando con horror aquella habitación, un cuarto de color café con las paredes y suelo embarrados de sangre además de que había una oreja y una pata pegadas con clavos en la pared y unos intestinos debajo de ellos. Un mazo y una cierra en el piso, ambas, salpicadas de carmesí_

-es hora de terminar contigo y el otro para que se unan a mi colección- dijo aquella sombra desconocida

_Cabo no hizo más que mirar al atacante que alzaba un cuchillo militar manchado con sangre, normalmente en esta situación Skipper o Kowalski lo salvaría, pero el comandante no estaba en condiciones y el científico probablemente muerto, ahora no sabía qué hacer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Algo corto see X3 pero no quiero darles mucho tampoco jejejejejeje bueno me voy ojala y me dejen reviwes porfis a ver si tiene buana aceptacion el fic, aqui les dejo la imagen de la portada de este prologo: h t t p :  / a l m e j a l o c a 4 5 6 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / T e r r o r - P i n g u i n e s c o - 2 8 5 7 0 8 1 1 7, me voy sayonaraaaaaa.**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2 Vamos de Campamento

**Yaa aqui estoy con la actualizacion del primer capitulo de este fic *w* espero lo disfruten, arigato a todos por los reviwes X3 **

**Atencion, los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><em>Era una bella noche, había una linda luna llena, la paz reinaba sobre el zoológico Alice estaba por marcharse cuando su radio comienza a sonar y una voz le dice:<em>

-oye Alice ¿ya cerraste todo?-

-si, todo está listo para la semana libre-

-genial, yo termine de limpiar al rinoceronte, cierra tú-

_La cuidadora se puso de mal humor y prosiguió a irse, pero no noto que un pingüino la vigilaba._

-¿semana libre? ¿A que se referirá?- interrogo aquel joven macho

-Skipper ¿tu sabias de los de la semana libre?-

-¿semana libre? ¡¿Muy bien quien le dijo a Cabo de la semana libre?-

-a mi ni me vean- gruño Rico

-ni yo le dije-

-ahh bueno ni modo, Kowalski, es hora de que lo sepa-

-¿Qué sepa que Skipper?-

-escucha Cabo, esta semana libre nosotros y Marlene nos iremos de campamento al bosque-

-¿Qué? ¡¿PRESISAMENTE ESTA SEMANA? ¡CUANDO VAN A ESTRENAR NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE LOS LUNACORNIOS!-

-¿Por qué crees que sería?- hablo Rico

-debido a esos tontos lunacornios, te llevaremos con nosotros-

-pero señor, soy capaz de quedarme solo-

-no Cabo, una semana no, ¿vendrás por las buenas o por las malas?-

-por las buenas- contesto cabo a su líder con un tono triste

_Ya en la mañana los pingüinos y Marlene estaban subiendo todo al auto_

-¿Cuándo volveremos exactamente Skipper?-

-ehh dependiendo el clima creo que unos dos días-

-yo sigo pensando que es mala idea-

-ya Cabo no seas chillón, esos capítulos los volverán a repetir-

-si Skipper-

-bueno ya estamos listos capitán- aviso Kowalski

-excelente, ahora vámonos-

**(Aquí les dejo el link de esta mucica para que escuchen mientras leen: h t t p : y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 1 h b H g Z D B 9 5 o & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d)**

-¡alto! ¿Poque estaban a punto de marcharse sin su rey?-

-¡cola anillada, a ti nadie te invito!- respondió furioso el líder

-ahh, al rey no se le niega ningún paseo súper divertido a la feria-

-¡no iremos a la feria lémur! iremos de campamento al bosque-

-¿de campamento? ¡Con más razón iré, nadie es mejor campista que yo!- grito con emoción Julien

-negatorio, no quiero que nos arruines el viaje-

-¿yo cuando les eh arruinado algo? Además ya es tarde mis cosas ya están en su auto-

-¿Cómo?-

Skipper al darse vuelta observo a Mort y a Maurice subían unas maletas al coche

-grrrrrr, bien vendrás con nosotros, solo no arruines nada-

-siiii pido adelante-

_En las afueras iban los animales en aquel vehículo al parecer un tanto apretados_

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a un juego para ahogar el aburrimiento?- sugirió el científico

-¡ya se juguemos al yo veo algo que empieza con la letra…!-

-perfecto Cabo, yo empiezo, a ver… yo veo algo con la letra C- dijo la nutria

-ehh ¿Charcos?- interrogo el demente

-¿caballos?- le siguió el joven

-¿Composta?-

-no… ¿Qué es eso?-

-mejor ni preguntes Marlene, lo dirá de una forma científica que no entenderemos- interrumpió Skipper

-bien, lo que yo veía era carretera-

-ya se, ¡juguemos mejor a la trivia!-

-Kowalski se supone que debe ser un juego en donde todos participemos y acertemos en algo-

-pero Maurice, este juego es muy sencillo para que todos participemos-

-¿Por qué no mejor jugamos a contar elefantes?- pregunto Mort

-sí, eso es mejor-

-ayy, nunca me dejan jugar trivia- se quejo Kowalski

_Luego de unas horas los chicos se habían detenido en un enorme bosque espacioso, con una buena vegetación verde, arboles altos, pasto verde y pequeño. Al bajar para instalar el campamento, el cabeza plana pudo observar a un castor que estaba comiendo un pedazo de madera los estaba observando._

-disculpa ¿estamos molestándolo?-

-¿Molestándome? No claro que no avechucho, solo descansaba un poco, mucho gusto soy Mich- hablo aquel mamífero estrujando la aleta del capitán

-mucho gusto, yo soy Skipper y ellos son mis amigos, venimos de campamento unos días-

-muy bien, este lugar es muy bello para los campistas, sobre todo en la noche cuando las estrellas se dejan ver, aquí yo venía con mis amigos-

-bueno, si lo molestamos podemos movernos a otro lugar-

-no, tengan el gusto de quedarse, solo cuídense de la sombra-

-¿la sombra?-

-ay se me hizo tarde, me debo marchar, adiós un gusto pingüino-

_Aquel castor se fue corriendo a toda velocidad entre los arboles perdiéndose de vista y dejando al líder confundido sobre la advertencia ¿Quién rayos es la sombra?_

_Pasado eso, todo estaba por anochecer, los lémures jugaban, los pingüinos preparaban la comida y Marlene trataba de encender la fogata_

-jajajajajaja te gane ota vez Maurice, eres muy lento-

-¡siiii! ¡El rey gano otra vez!- celebro el pequeño lémur mientras le abrazaba los pies

-Mort-

-¿siiii?-

-¡deja mis pies!-

Cola anillada prosiguió a patearlo con fuerza hacia donde estaba Marlene

-¿volvió a patearte no?-

-si, pero me patea por cariño-

-Marlene, ¿Cómo va la fogata?-

-no presiones, es un tanto difícil-

-bien, ve a ayudar a Cabo y a Rico con la cena, yo encenderé la fogata- ordeno Skipper

_En la noche, ya con la fogata encendida, Julien, Mort y Maurice tenían unos palos con unas manzanas en la punta mientras que los demás tenían pescados._

-oigan monjas, ¿no trajeron malvaviscos?-

-claro que si Julien, no podían faltar- comento Cabo pasándole una bolsa

-bien este campamento no sería nada sin malvaviscos-

-usted lo ah dicho rey- afirmo su mano derecha

_La noche había llegado a su punto oscuro las estrellas se dejaban ver incluyendo una hermosa luna llena_

-muy bien, hagamos esto más interesante, contemos historias de terror-

-si, el pingüino latoson tiene mucha razón, yo se me una en la que una vieja se murió y andaba chillando-

-no historias humanas cola anillada, me refiero a historias de animales-

-ay, no creo que sea buena idea Skipper- hablo el joven con temor

-no es buena idea Cabo, es una excelente idea, ¡RICO!-

_El ave obedeciendo a su líder, regurgito una lámpara encendida, y una grabadora. El capitán encendió aquel artefacto **(esta música h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = o z l I E Z R a l Q Y & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d)** y con la linterna se alumbro el rostro_

-la historia que les contare, es realmente aterradora, los dejara marcados de por vida y con esta música más. Era una noche tranquila de viernes 13 en un cuartel de comunicaciones, cuando un soldado que hace guardia ha cumplido su horario, llega el relevo, otro pingüino con una capa larga militar y casco. El soldado le pregunta si es el relevo y este dice que si, el otro le da la escopeta y se va. Al llegar con los compañeros le preguntan que hace ahí y el dice que ya lo relevaron, ellos se miran y dicen de acá no mandaron a nadie, ellos van con intriga y asombro al lugar de guardia y lo esperado paso; no había nadie. Salen a buscar a sus alrededores y ven a alguien caminando hacia el campo, se acercan con cuidado y de repente el hombre con capa y casco militar desaparece. Le cuentan al soldado recién integrado al ejercito que ese hombre aparece todos los viernes 13 hacer su guardia, el soldado sorprendido sin palabras y con crisis de nervios se retira a su cuarto y al rato escuchan un disparo van hacia el cuarto y en el baño esta el soldado muerto de un tiro en la cabeza que el mismo se dio causa de ese hombre que le hablo y no existía.

-ay, bueno, eso sí fue aterrador- dijo Cabo tembloroso

_De la nada una voz fría y desconocida se escucha detrás del joven recluta_

-¿quieren saber lo que es el terror?-

-¡ahhhhhhh!- grito con todas sus fuerzas al voltear

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal, jeje ete capi no fue tan terrorifico como el prologo (a proposito, si alguno le dio miedito jejejeje cumpli mi cometido XD), esto se debe a que es el comienzo, voy a tratar de actualizar cada domingo, bueno sayonara, si tienen preguntas pueden hacerlas X3 <em>a si, para que no me pregunten que es una composta ¬.¬ dejo la definicion<em>**:

**El compost, composta o compuesto (a veces también se le llama abono orgánico) es el producto que se obtiene del compostaje, y constituye un "grado medio" de descomposición de la materia orgánica, que ya es en sí un buen abono. Se denomina humus al "grado superior" de descomposición de la materia orgánica.**


	3. Chapter 3 La Muerte Asecha

**Mujajajajajajajajaja aqui amigos otro capitulo de este fic X3 no me maten (me pongo una armaura) ahora escuchen lo que les dire al final porfavor, por ahora disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em>Aquella voz ocasiono que el pequeño lémur se escondiera en unos arbustos. El rostro desconocido se acerco más dejándose ver más y revelando que era el mismo castor que Skipper conoció hace poco.<em>

-disculpa, ¿los asuste?-

-bueno, a mi algo- contesto el joven Cabo

-Mich ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo el lider

-es que quería unirme a los cuentos de terror ¿me dejan? Tengo uno que los dejara erizados-

-bien mamífero de dientes grandes, cuéntala-

**(Aqui escuchen esta musica h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = o w 5 D o 9 I I - T I & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d )**

-bien. Todo comenzó en este mismo bosque, hace 2 años atrás, un grupo de chinchillas exploradoras vino aquí a acampar, misteriosamente la Chinchilla más joven desapareció, las demás salieron a buscarla y con horror la encontraron muestra en una roca y sin cabeza, luego se dividieron en grupos y poco a poco, uno por uno fueron asesinados violentamente, hasta que solo quedaron dos, esos dos se enfrentaron al villano pero fracasaron, ahora forman parte de la colección de la sombra, tripas, órganos, hasta huesos se pudren en su habitación secreta, uno que sobrevivió cuenta que vio como el homicida cortaba el estomago de su víctima, sacándole los intestinos y…

-por favor basta- rogo el joven Cabo

-pero si iba a la mejor parte-

-Mich, tu historia más que miedo de asco, el joven Cabo es delicado- dijo Skipper

-bien, me voy, pero toma en serio lo que te dije Skipper, cuídate de la sombra…adiós-

_El castor se fue entre el bosque corriendo al armadamente_

-la sombra, que bobería-

_El líder contemplo que Julien y Cabo estaban escondidos entre las sabanas_

-¿no me digan que le creyeron?-

-no, claro que no, el rey es muy lito para creerse esas cosas, aun así solo me acostaba no me escondia-

-no crean esas babosadas del castor loco-

-em Skipper ¿y Mort?- interrogo la nutria

-está escondido en los arbustos, se asusto por la silueta de Mich-

-ya lo busque ahí, no está-

-debió haberse escondido en el bosque y se perdió, vamos busquemos, no debe estar lejos-

_El grupo se dividió para buscar al desaparecido lémur Marlene con Rico, Cabo con Kowalski, Skipper con Julien y Maurice se quedo en el campamento. Mientras tanto en el grupo de Skipper y Julien quienes estaban a la orilla de un rio donde parecía estar una colita esponjosa._

-¡mira creo que veo a Mort! ¡MORT VEN AQUI!- grito Julien

_No le respondió por lo cual prosiguió a avanzar y a sujetarlo para levantarlo_

-deja de jugar en el agua y volvamos al campismo…-

_Julien al jalar aquella cola se llevo un descubrimiento aterrador, solo era una cola, pero la interrogación era si eso era de Mort._

-¡ahhhhh! ¿¡Que clase de broma es esta!-

-no es una broma cola anillada, esta es la cola de Mort, alguien debió cortársela

_En otro lugar la nutria investigaba, esforzando la vista ya que se le complicaba ver en la oscuridad._

-¡MORT! … no creo que lo encontremos hoy, es demasiado oscuro para ver-

-yo solo quiero irme a domir-

-¿no sientes un olor desagradable?-

_El pingüino al oír eso se empieza a olfatear_

-no tu no, viene de cerca-

_Marlene investigaba y miraba por todos lados buscando la procedencia de aquel olor al darse vuelta miro a un árbol y lo que vio en ese tronco la hizo gritar y caerse hacia atrás_

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

_El motivo de aquel grito fue debido a que en aquel tronco ya hacia el pobre Mort, con una mirada muerta, lleno de cortadas, salpicado de sangre y con un enorme agujero en el pecho._

-woow- gruño Rico

-esto es horrible y asqueroso-hablo mientras cerraba los ojos y se tapaba la boca

_En eso llegan los demás_

-¡santas anchoas! ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- pregunto el cabeza plana

-no sé, así lo encontramos- le respondió la nutria

-¡quítense de aquí tontos! ¿Mort? ¡Ay! ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡NOOOOO! ¿Ahora a quien voy a patear? … ¡¿Quién me va a traer mis smootis de mango con la sombrillita?-

-cálmate cola anillada, esto que pasó no es bueno, pero debe de haber un responsable de todo esto, y lo aremos pagar-

-¡ES LA SOMBRA, ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!-

_El comandante abofetea al joven_

-tranquilízate Cabo, entrar en pánico no resolverá nada, debemos tomar las cosas con calma, Rico, Kowalski y yo buscaremos cualquier cosa que nos dé una pista, Cabo, Marlene y Julien, regresen al campamento y estén alerta, si notan algo sospechoso griten y regresaremos.

**(detengan la musica)**

_Ya en el campamento_

-¿lo encontraron?- pregunto Maurice

-Maurice, debo hablar contigo y explicarte todo- contesto la nutria

-Cabo, trata de mantener el orden aquí, y no tengan pánico-

-si Skipper, mantendré el orden-

-perfectou, Kowalski tu al sur, Rico oeste, yo iré al Norte y nos encontraremos en el este en 2 minutos, vamos ya, ya, ya-

**(vuelvanla a poner)**

_El grupo se disperso para buscar algo que los llevara al responsable que había cometido el atroz acto de matar al pequeño y tierno animalito, el demente estaba buscando indicios en el suelo, como percibiendo un olor, cuando siente que algo lo asecha._

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

_Nadie respondió, Rico se da la vuelta para proseguir en lo que hacía cuando repentinamente siente que algo filoso lo lastima en el costado. El en respuesta cae arrodillado al suelo mientras se quejaba del dolor, para cuando intentaba levantarse la sombra ataco nuevamente, esta vez cortándole parte de la aleta izquierda y con el mango rompiéndole la otra. El anónimo continuo a hacerle unas cuantas cortadas y dejarlo ahí en el piso. El loco estaba débil, la cantidad de sangre que perdía era bastante y sin una aleta y la otra rota era mucho más difícil intentar mirar quien lo ataco. Sintió un fuerte golpe el rostro que venía de un arma larga, como un machete pero más largo y rectangular, una pata de pelaje café sujeto su pico y lo obligo a verlo mientras con la otra pata alzaba aquella arma blanca_

-tu serás el primero de mi nueva colección- dijo aquella voz misteriosa

_Rico no podía gritar, solo contemplo como ese loco dejaba caer en dirección a su cuello esa arma filosa, en cuanto lo vio supo que era su fin._

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo no planee que Rico y Mort Murieran simplemente los escoji al azar, escribi sus nombres en papelitos y mi amiga flor los fue sacando asi se decidio el numero de muertos XD nuevamente los invito a pasar a mi DA, tengo enla carpeta Fanfic "Terror Pinguinesco" encontraran imagenes de las muertes de este capitulo dejo el link: h t t p :  / a l m e j a l o c a 4 5 6 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / ahora si me voy sayonara  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 El Rey y su Mano Derecha

**Aquiiii les traigo otro capi de este**_** fanfic, gomenasai por la tardansa pero surgieron unos problemas personales y eso me quito tiempo, disfruten.**_

_**Atencion Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em> El frio viento soplaba, el silencio gobernaba y un asesino asechaba, Skipper no dejaba de ver a todos lados, cuidando sus espaldas. Un sonido en los arbustos llamo su atención, se acerco lentamente mientras se preparaba para soltar una patada, una sombra se asomo, no lo pensó ni dos veces lanzo el ataque y logro tirar al misterioso al suelo. Asomándose para comprobar su identidad no era nada más y nada menos que su teniente Kowalski sobándose el cráneo.<em>

-¿ese ataque porque fue?- reclamo el científico

-lo lamento Kowalski, pero tú tuviste la culpa, no debes salir así, de la nada-

-bien, me disculpo por eso, ahora déjame cambiar mi interrogantica ¿has visto a Rico?-

-no, ¿no ha llegado?-

-no-

-debemos ir a buscarlo-

_Ambos pingüinos salieron disparados a la dirección en la que se encontraba el loco, buscaron y buscaron, pero no hallaron nada, estaban a punto de marcharse cuando de repente encuentran un charco de sangre, a juzgar por el piso fue arrastrado algo._

-mira esta sangre ¿será de Rico?-

-no lo sé, sigamos el rastro- ordeno el líder

_Skipper y Kowalski siguieron el rastro hasta unos arbustos donde encontraron un cuerpo al voltearlo se dieron cuenta que era de un pingüino, al parecer le habían degollado la cabeza._

-no…Rico…compadre… ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?-

_Skipper se tiro a suelo y contemplo el cuerpo de Rico sin su cabeza, mientras lo contemplaba un grito llamo su atención._

-viene del campamento, debemos regresar-

-pero ¿Qué hacemos con Rico?-

-vendremos por él con una camilla, rápido-

_Al regresar al dicho lugar, notaron que solo estaba Cabo tirado en el suelo inocente_

-Cabo, levántate ¿Qué sucedió?- hablo Skipper

-no sé, algo llego, se llevo a Maurice, Marlene y Julien, me golpeo y me dejo inconsciente-

-¡almejas y langostas fritas! Si no los encontramos, quien sabe que les hará-

_El trió se dirijo al bosque a buscar a los desaparecidos_

**Aqui les pido que escuchen esta musica h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = L f R V v m M k R A Q & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

_Mientras tanto en una habitación en la que no se veía nada más que oscuridad, se encontraba un lémur de pelaje gris y con una cola anillada._

-Maurice, ¿Dónde etamos?-interrogo el rey

_Nada le respondió, solo el silencio._

-Maurice si eto es una broma te aseguro que no es divetida-

_Aquel lémur se pego en la pared y al parecer había dado con el interruptor de la luz, la encendió y contemplo que su mano derecha estaba en una bañera._

-¡Maurice!- porque no me habías respondido, yo todo preocupado y tu tomando un relajante baño -

**Aqui detengan la otra y coloquen esta h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 8 D x c P 0 6 k w _ 0 & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

_Julien se acerco mas para regañar a su subordinado y se llevo un susto al ver que no era agua sino sangre lo que había en la bañera. El lémur levanto a su amigo y lo saco de aquel mar carmesí_

-¡Maurice tu etas loco! ¿¡Como se te ocurre bañarte en sangre! Sabes acaso…-

_No pudo terminar sus palabras ya que miro con terror a Maurice, le faltaba toda la parte de la cintura para abajo, al parecer era reciente, ya que la sangre aun corría._

-¡MAURICE! ¡ ¿Qué te paso? ¡ALGUEN ARRANCO TU BOTE! ¡QUE ARE AHORA SIN MI MEJOR AMIGO Y MI MANO DERECHA, NO PODRE SEGUIR VIVIENDO!

_El rey perturbado tomo una soga de ahí cerca, se subió a la orilla de la bañera, amarro un nudo en su cuello y amarro el otro extremo al techo._

-si tu ni Mort están aquí, no tiene caso que yo siga aquí, no podre regresar a mi reino sin mis amigos… así es Maurice y tu también Mort, se que etan haya arriba con los espitirus del cielo y me etan viendo ahora ¡utedes siempre fueron y serán mis amigos! Y ahora yo iré con utedes

_Estaba por dar el paso que pondría fin a su existencia cuando un ruido lo detiene._

-no puedo, soy un cobarde, ni siquiera puedo suicidarme aunque quiera etar con utedes, espero lo entiendan amigos-

_El Rey Julien decidido a no realizar su suicidio, prosiguió a quitarse el nudo del cuello cuando fue interrumpido por cinco disparos en el pecho lo cual ocasiona que caiga colgado. Unos ojos amarrillos observaban, debido a la oscuridad solo se veían esos ojos y unas aletas que sostenían un revolver 38. Otros ojos verdes aparecieron de lado del otro._

-no debiste darle tantos-

-es igual ¿está muerto o no?-

-si, pero sabes que nuestro amo nos había encargado el corazón del lémur gris, con esos balazos seguramente lo dañaste- respondió el de ojos verdes

-es igual, si tanto te preocupa revisare-

_Aquella figura clavo un cuchillo para hacer un agujero, metió la aleta como si se tratase de una bolsa de basura común_

-no, si está dañado, creo que una de las balas debió lastimarlo, dueño si no hay de otra-

_Subiéndose a la bañera volvió a utilizar aquella arma y le saco un ojo al cadáver_

-el amo tendrá que conformarse con eso, además no tiene un ojo en su colección-

-en ese caso dame a mi algo, es mejor que cada uno le lleve algo-

_El sujeto ahora corta un brazo del ya difunto lémur_

-ahí tienes, ya no molestes-

_Aquellas sombras, luego de cometer ese acto de asesinato se marcharon, dejando ahí la horrible escena del crimen_

_En otro lugar cercano de ahí se encontraba otra casa pero esta era un tanto más grande que las demás. De ahí se distinguía a alguna sombra sentada en una mecedora observando con unos binoculares._

-espero que a mis asistentes les haya ido bien, pero es bueno que no me traigan el corazón de ese lémur, no lo necesito, el era un engreído y creído… necesito el corazón de alguien noble y honesto…alguien inocente e ingenuo…alguien con el corazón de oro como lo dicen… ya sé quien lo tiene pero primero debo quitarle su a sus guarda espaldas, esta es la colección más divertida que eh hecho en la vida, me divertiré mucho contigo chica, pero esperare a que despiertes.

_De las sombras salió una pata de color castaño en dirección a una mesa, acariciando lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de Marlene inconsciente._

-bueno, después de todo, no se le puede llamar tortura a alguien que no siente el dolor de su atacante, te amarrare con sogas y cuando te levantes, desearas no haberlo hecho jajajajajaja.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy muy feliz de saber quien era ese anonimo que siempre me acompaño en mi antiguo sangriento fic "Asesinatos en Central Park" jejeje saludos X3 es muy grato que ahora leas esta estoy feliz como lombriz aunque a la vez algo triste, nadamas eh recibido muy pocos reviwes :( q mal al principio eran mas los que leian... bueno no se puede todo XD me despido ._.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

_**Gomenasai por la tardanza pero no podia por algunas razones pero bueno aqui ya lo traje X3 disfruten**_

_**Atencion: Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><em>Los ojos de la nutria comenzaron a abrirse, al principio se levanto y sintió algo lo se lo impedía.<em>

-¿Dónde estoy? No me acuerdo como…-

_Un recuerdo le de lo sucedido_

**_Flashback_**

-no te preocupes Julien, regresaran pronto con el responsable-

-¡no trates de consolarme Marlene, ese malvado mato a mi Mort!-

-su majestad sé que es duro pero no podemos hacer nada-

-chitón Maurice, ahora hazme un smooti de mango para tranquilizarme-

-pero no traje la licuadora-

-es verdad, no trajimos nada, aunque si quieres tengo un mango- comento el joven

-ayy de aquí a que Maurice le quite la cascara se me abra quitado el hambre, lo que quiero es darle un derechazo a esa sombra que mato a mi Mort.

-me buscabas Julien-

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-

_Aquella sombra se llevo a los dos lémures con él a la oscuridad._

-¡JULIEN MAURICE!- grito el joven Cabo

_El aun desconocido regreso, golpeo a Cabo en la cabeza y recogió a Marlene, cuando al fin se detuvo la dejo en el piso._

-por favor no me hagas daño- suplico

-no te hare nada malo-

_Marlene pudo contemplar un gran ojo que la miraba, se preguntaba si no deberían ser dos, aunque luego de mirar bien pudo distinguir que el otro ojo estaba cerrado y con 3 marcas como si hubiera luchado con algo que le daño con 3 garras._

-todo será contestado cuando despiertes preciosa-

_Antes de que ella pudiera distinguir el resto de su rostro, él le coloco un trapo húmedo en la boca y nariz con lo que cayo inconsciente._

Fin del flashback

**Aquí coloquen esta: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = x r y B H f c Q s D 8 & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

-ya recuerdo…ese sujeto…-

-¿dormiste bien?-

-¿Quién está ahí?-

-soy yo lindo ángel, te diré unas cosas antes de empezar a jugar contigo, pero primero-

_El animal puso su pata de color marrón en la boca de la chica._

-no vayas a gritar o me obligaras a hacerte daño-

_La hembra asintió con la cabeza con lo cual la mano del asesino se retiro._

-sabes, planeaba jugar contigo un poco, pero has cambiado mis expectativas-

-¿no vas…a hacerme daño?-

-por mucho que antes lo deseaba, creo que no, pero bueno eso depende de ti-

-¿de qué me hablas?-

-escucha con atención-

_Aquella figura se acerco y acaricio con su pata derecha la mejilla de la nutria._

-me eh enamorado de usted-

-¿ehh?-

-así es, como escucha, quiero tenerla a mi lado señorita- dijo saliendo un poco más de las sombras

-pero eres un asesino, frio y malvado, mataste a mis amigos sin piedad-

-no lo hago así, solo es… porque tienen algo que me interesa, ese pequeño lémur era un tierno animal, así que necesite algunas partes de el, mi colección se basa en personalidades, lo traje al porque es tierno y estúpido, tome su cola, su pata y su corazón, al principio me sentí feliz, pero desgraciadamente estos órganos no son para siempre, cada año debo conseguir repuestos.

-estás enfermo-

-¿enfermo? ¿Solo por tener una colección? No digas eso, solo quiero completarla, y lo hare cuando consiga, la valentía, la inteligencia, y el más raro de todos… el corazón de oro, son los únicos que faltan y los conseguiré, pero me siento tan solo, mis secuaces son mi única compañía.

-¿secuaces?-

-así es, ellos son como hijos para mí, me ayudan ahora mismo para conseguir otra cosa que me falta, dándome tiempo así de limpiarme la sangre para usted señorita.

-¿sangre?-

_El anónimo se subió enzima de Marlene y levanto un poco su cabeza._

-soy malo lo sé, pero cualquiera tiene sentimientos, para serle completamente honesto y que confié en lo que digo, le mostrare mi rostro.

_Cumpliendo lo que dijo se acerco a la chica dejando ver que su rostro era de color marrón, ojos anaranjados y unas franjas de color negro al igual que la nariz._

-lo ves, este es mi rostro, por favor acompáñame y has a un lado mi soledad, se mi hermoso ángel- comento mientras se acercaba mas

-yo…te lo agradezco…pero no-

-¿Por qué?-

-mi corazón pertenece a otro… además de que no puedo vivir con alguien que está enfermo de locura-

-enfermo de locura…-

**Ahora cámbienla por esta: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 8 D x c P 0 6 k w _ 0 & f e a t u r e = r e l m f u**

_Apretando los puños dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa._

-¡ENFERMO ME DICES! ¡YO NO ESTOY ENFERMO SIMPLEMENTE TENGO UN GUSTO DIFERENTE Y SI TU NO LO APRECIAS MERECS MORIR, TE DI MI CONFIANSA MOSTRANDOTE MI ROSTRO QUE NADIE NUNCA MAS LO HA VISTO NI SIQUIERA MIS ASISTENTES! Y si no puedes ser mía… ¡NO LO SERAS DE NADIE!

_Tomando un taladro de baterías encendido comenzó a acercárselo._

-¡ESPERA ESTAS MAL! ¡NO LO HAGAS!-

-¡MORIRAS MALDITA PERRA DESGRACIADA!-

-¡NO HAGAS ESTO TE ARREPENTIRAS NO ES LO CORRECTO!-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡AUNQUE NO QUISIERA HACERLO NO PUEDO DEJARTE IR, SABES DEMASIOADO!-

**Detengan la musica**

_Mientras con los pingüinos que seguían buscando._

-esto es una búsqueda inútil, no tenemos un rastro- refunfuño Skipper

-si, y justo ahora que el olfato de Rico nos serviría-

-es verdad Kowalski, a propósito ¿Dónde está Rico?-

-no se lo has dicho Skipper-

_El líder se detuvo mientras miraba abajo._

-el…no tiene porque saberlo-

-pero Skipper ¿planeas ocultárselo?-

-¡QUIERES QUE SE LO DIGA KOWALSKI, BIEN SE LO DIRE, LE DIRE QUE RICO ESTA MUERTO!-

-¿muerto?- interrogo el joven Cabo comenzando a llorar

-… (Suspiro) si, desgraciadamente la sombra lo atrapo-

**Vuelvan a ponerla**

_La charla fue interrumpida debido a los gritos de Marlene._

-¡es Marlene! ¡Vamos tal vez llegamos a tiempo!-

_Los chicos se dirigieron deslizándose lo más pronto a donde provenían los gritos. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a una cabaña, justo antes de que entraran los gritos cesaron. Al entrar notaron que en la pared estaba escrito con sangre "Llegan tarde" y Marlene en la meza con el corazón y la frente perforados, llena de rasguños y con los intestinos de fuera._

-no puedo ver esto- hablo Cabo tapándose con Kowalski-

-¡ese infeliz las pagara cuando lo encuentre! ¡Hacerle eso a ella es imperdonable!- gruño Skipper

-¿Cómo precisamente lo encontramos capitán?-

-no se Kowalski, solo sé que lo encontraremos tarde o temprano-

_Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas una vez más por el sonido de una escopeta recargando._

-¡Alto ahí o disparare!- grito el desconocido

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo por ahora jejejejeje gomenasai por la tardanza X3 recuerden<strong>

**Comentarios: :D**

**No Comentarios: D:**


	6. Chapter 6 Sacrificios

**Aqui lo que sige jejejejeje se calman un poquitio las cosas del gore, pero no se acostumbren muajajajajajajajaj cof cof...ok que lo disfruten **

** ATENCION: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- hablo el aun anónimo sin dejar de apuntar su pistola<p>

-la pregunta seria ¿Quién eres tú?- interrogo el líder

-¡no jueguen conmigo! ¿Acaso son cómplices de la sombra?-

-¿de ese demente? ¡Jamás!- grito Kowalski

-escucha, sé que no nos conocemos, pero creo que lo mejor en esta situación es que debemos trabajar juntos para que la sombra no nos mate.

-pff ¿Quién no me dice que ustedes son sus secuaces y planean matarme?-

-por favor, mírame soy un pequeño pingüino no lastimaría ni a una mosca, confía en nosotros, te juro que no somos traidores, el es mi valiente líder Skipper, el mi inteligente amigo Kowalski y yo soy Cabo el tierno de corazón de oro.

_Aquel animal salió de las sombras y se distinguió, era un perro, un labrador de color amarillo, equipado con un cinturón y una dinamita y un cuchillo._

-valentía, inteligencia y el corazón de oro… No puede ser- susurro

-¿ocurre algo?-

-bien, los ayudare a salir de este bosque infernal, pero nunca regresen-

-olvídalo, nunca le perdonare a ese desgraciado lo que le hizo a mis amigos, ¡voy a matarlo con mis aletas!- grito furioso Skipper

-no debes enfrentarlo, no podrás vencerlo, tiene a la oscuridad de su lado además de la agilidad-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto el joven Cabo

-ya me eh enfrentado a él antes, soy de los pocos que logro sobrevivir-

-eso suena aterrador-

-puede ser un simple caso de trauma por lo sufrido por algo del pasado- comento Kowalski

-si, ahora síganme y no hagan ruido-

El extraño can los dirigió hasta una gran cabaña de madera. De repente la puerta emitió un chillido y se abrió, dejando ver a una pingüina de ojos rojos y plumaje gris que los observo con furia.

-¡Bomb! ¡¿Por qué rayos los trajiste aquí?- reclamo la hembra

-Rose tienes que comprender algo ellos…-

-no me interesa quienes sean, llevamos aquí ocultos bastante tiempo esperando que la sombra no ataque y vienes a traer espías.

-no son espías, uno de ellos es el corazón-

-¿el corazón? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-me lo acaba de decir además de que su personalidad encaja perfectamente-

-será posible… y ¿la sombra anda tras ellos?-

-probablemente-

-entonces no pueden entrar-

-¡pero Rose!-

-sin peros, además no confió en el gordito cabeza plana-

-te estoy escuchando-

-pueden si quieres quedarse afuera, pero a la casa no entran-

_Luego de decir eso azota la puerta ._

-disculpen a Rose, llevamos aquí tanto que ya no confía en nadie-

-es razonable, aguarda ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?-

-bueno, como un año-

-¿pero no han intentado huir?-

-si, pero es inútil, este bosque está vigilado constantemente por ese idiota, la última vez que lo intentamos casi me corta el cuello.

-vaya, eso solo demuestra que debemos usar la fuerza bruta- aclaro Skipper

_Regresando al escenario de la muerte de la nutria._

-no me creo que usted le haya propuesto eso jefe-

-¿Qué te digo Rudy? Era muy hermosa, pero no le interese-

-ella se lo pierde -

- bueno, no le den importancia-

-¿Cuál es la estrategia esta vez?-

-si no vienen a nosotros iremos a ellos-

-acabo de verlos ir con el cachorro amarillo-

-bien, vamos tras ellos-

_Después de la charle se fueron, mientras tanto con los demás._

-vamos Rose, déjanos entrar-

_La chica emitió un bufido y abrió la puerta de nuevo._

-bien, si tanto así lo quieres-

-¿A dónde creen que van con mi colección?- dijo una voz de la sombras

-¡es la sombra nos encontró!-

-¡te dije Bomb que no los trajeras! –

-¡malditos me engañaron!-

-¡no te juro que no!- exclamo Cabo

-¡mierda! ¡Rose vete con ellos no dejes que los ataque!-

-¡bien, nos vemos en ya sabes donde en una hora!-

_La chica jaloneo a los pingüinos y se fue._

-Bien muéstrate maldito-

_El labrador miro alrededor mientras escucho una risa macabra de todos lados_

-ya nos habíamos visto, tú no sirves en mi colección-

_El can esteba desesperado, miraba a todos lados y nunca vio nada, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo cual lo hizo caer _

-eres un pobre cachorro débil- hablo un pingüino que salía de las sombras

_Levanto al can de los cabellos de su cabeza y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, Bomb busco con su pata su arma que se había quedado en el suelo._

-Cucxu deja ya de jugar con él y acabalo- alardeo otro pingüino igual, pero de ojos verdes

-deja de ser aguafiestas Rudy ¿no ves que me divierto con él?

_En lo que Cucxu se distrajo Bomb pudo alcanzar su pistola y la acciono. Apuntando directamente al pecho, dio tres disparos y con eso basto para dejarlo tirado. _

-¡noooo!-

_Rudy se enfureció, corrió taqueando así al labrador y comenzó a apuñalarlo en el pecho _

-hey Rudy ya basta, eso de sádico solo se hace cuando lo tenemos encerrado en la cabaña

_El chico no lo escucho solo se fue de ahí._

-pingüinos ¿Quién los entiende?-

_Mas allá en el bosque Rose, Skipper, Kowalski y Cabo esperaban la llegada de Bomb. _

-mmmmmm lo esperaremos 2 minutos más si no regresa nos vamos a la carretera-

-¿pero qué dices? Es tu compañero-

-escucha… Skipper, si alguien se separa debe poner un límite de tiempo, si esa persona no regresa puedes concluir que no vendrá, sobre todo si se enfrenta a tres asesinos, además es buena oportunidad para escapar

-¡yo no sé tú Rose, pero yo voy a regresar por él, jamás abandonamos a un compañero!-

-como sea, vayan si quieren pero esta es la última oportunidad para escapar de él, yo no la desperdiciare.

_La pingüina se fue después de lo dicho y se perdió entre la maleza_

-bien, Kowalski, Cabo, son los últimos hombres que quedan en pie, así que debemos concentrarnos, si alguien quiere iré es el momento, no me enojare con ustedes

-em de hecho yo Skipper quiero retirarme, solo sere una carga para ustedes-

-bien Cabo, ve tras Rose aun puedes alcanzarla, y pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches, no regreses por nosotros

-pero señor…-

-¡ES UNA ORDEN! Ahora vete ya soldado y vive-

En eso el chico solo soltó unas lágrimas y se fue tras la otra chica

-te sere honesto Kowalski, no se si regresemos con vida, así que si quieres irte no tendré inconveniente.

-jamás te dejaría solo Skipper, recuerda el credo pingüino "Nunca nades solo"-

-bien, solo te preparaba para las consecuencias-

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradesco a la gente que me presto a sus ocs para la historia :3 arigatoooooo<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 El corazón de oro

**GOOOMENASAAAAAAAAAAAI por la tardanza pero la secu me bloqueo completamente la mente, aqui esta lo promentido jejejeje tal vez el proximo en actualizar sea "Death Penguin Note" disfruten **

**ATENCION: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>En las entrañas del frio y oscuro bosque, el joven Cabo se apresuraba para alcanzar a la otra pingüina que lo escapaba a la libertad. Sus pasos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un suspiro de tristeza, intentando asomarse para hacer el menor ruido posible, logro notar a un pingüino de ojos verdes sentado sobre una roca grade y sobre un lago que con la luz de la luna parecía azulino cristalizado. Extrañado comenzó a acercarse para hablar con él.<em>

-em hola, soy Cabo, disculpa mi pregunta pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué estas triste?

-no lo entenderías- dijo mientras volteaba con una mirada melancólica

_Mientras tanto lejos de ese lugar se encontraban Skipper y Kowalski quienes avanzaban con cautela._

-avancemos con cautela Kowalski, no se sabe cuando atacara así que ponte atento-

-si Skipper-

_Juntos caminaban lento pero cauteloso, justamente en el tercer paso que Kowalski dio quedo atrapado en una trampa para osos._

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡KOWALSKI!-

_El líder inmediatamente fue con su teniente, trato de abrir aquel artefacto que le tenía presa la pierna pero era inútil, estaba atorado._

-no te preocupes voy a sacarte de aquí-

**_Jajajaja_**

_Esa fría carcajada ocasiono que el capitán mirara a todos los lados con cara de preocupado además de hacer que intentara mas desesperadamente abrir la trampa._

-¡maldición esto no está funcionando!- grito furioso

-está programada para que no se abra sin una llave, ósea que, una vez que se cierra no se abrirá hasta que yo quiera-

-¡infeliz! ¡Ven y da la cara!-

-oh pingüino…Skipper ¿no es así? La valentía y la inteligencia juntos ¿Cuál me llevare primero?-

-¡ven y lucha cobarde! ¡No te escondas en la sombras!-

-si tanto insistes-

_Skipper sintió una fuerte patada en la espalda lo cual le hizo caer, aturdido volvo a levantarse y nuevamente mirar a todas partes para identificar a su atacante. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta fue sorprendido por un gato de cabello castaño, ojos anaranjados y de rayas negras en su estomago y parte de su cara, un ojo rasgado y su cola herida. Este rápidamente le propino un golpe en el estomago seguido de dos puñetazos en ambas mejillas, respondiendo a esto el cabeza plana se decidió y ataco con un derechazo el cual fue bloqueado._

_-eres lento-_

_Diciendo esto continúo a clavarle un cuchillo en el costado, el pingüino inmediatamente chorreo sangre por su pico cayendo finalmente al suelo tapándose la herida con su aleta y gimiendo de dolor. Vencido pero aun consiente presencio que la sombra se dirigía a Kowalski con un cuchillo en su pata._

-Ko…Kowalski…-

-ahh no te preocupes, iras con el pronto-

_Reuniendo fuerzas se levanto y se lanzo sobre el gato una vez más, jalándole fuertemente el pelaje._

-¡maldito suelta mi pelo!-

_El felino le apretó la herida con consecuencia Skipper lo soltó, dándole chanza de tomarlo y azotarlo en el suelo, ya ahí tomo e nuevo el arma y lo apuñalo dos veces en la aleta, el ultimo dejando el cuchillo clavado para que no se moviera._

-esto te dejara quieto-

Perdiendo sangre sus esfuerzos para levantarse resultaron fútiles, con sus últimas energías observo como aquel despiadado enfermo tomaba por el cuello a su científico y lo miraba sádicamente, luego de eso solo vio oscuridad.

Regresando al lago parecía que los pingüinos se habían hecho amigos.

-entonces eso fue, Bomb mato a tu camarada y te enfureciste, pero matarlo no resolvió nada ¿o sí?-

-lo hice por rabia, no por querer, escucha Cabo, tienes que salir de este bosque-

-lo sé el asesino, pero no importa Skipper y Kowalski ya se encargaron-

-¡no lo entiendes! El te busca a ti-

-¿y a mí porque?-

-tú eres la pieza faltante de su colección-

-¿yo?-

-si, eres el corazón de oro-

-está bien que tengo un buen corazón pero no es de oro-

-su colección se basa en personalidades, tu corazón es puro, entonces es lo que busca, no s detendrá hasta que lo consiga, te contare la historia pero no debes decirle que te lo dije.

-lo prometo-

-Hace años mi amo tenía una dueña humana de la que se enamoro profundamente, al ser un animal solo podía conformarse con ser su mascota fiel, la protegía y la cuidaba, la chica era una prófuga de un hospital psiquiátrico, así que la buscaban, ellos tenían una colección, nunca nos dijo de que fue solo que la tenia, entonces la chica fue nuevamente internada, antes de que el policía la atrapara dijo "solo quería terminar mi colección". Ya en los brazos de los oficiales siguió resistiéndose hasta que se zafo otra vez y corrió, sin más el policía le disparo, al caer al suelo le dijo a su mascota "yo sé que la terminaras" y murió con una sonrisa. Es todo lo que se además de que tu corazón es lo que completara su colección.

-entonces…solo me quiere a mí-

-bueno, yo no dije eso, busca también algunos remplazos, por eso mato a tus amigos, le falta la valentía y la inteligencia, después de eso te matara a ti-

-¿inteligencia y valentía?… ¡KOWALSKI Y SKIPPER! ¡Tengo que ayudarlos!- comento alarmado el joven

-¿tienes crema batida en los oídos? ¡Si vas te matara!-

-¡pero son mis amigos!-

_Unos ruidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse en los arbustos_

-debe ser el ¡corre, huye, yo ayudare a tus amigos pero huye de aquí!-

-está bien, pero regresa vivo-

-lo prometo-

_El joven recluta se fue corriendo de aquel lugar mientras que de los arbustos salió el felino con el cabeza plana cargado en su costado._

-tengo la valentía, llévalo a la cabaña mientras termino de cortar lo que me falto de la inteligencia- hablo tranquilamente dándole al líder inconsciente.

-pero…-

-ah te entiendo, no debes tener ganas de hacerlo, bien yo lo haré- volvió a hablar quitándoselo como si fuera solo un peluche

-no yo solo decía…-

-no te preocupes, puedo con esto, toma este cuchillo y encárgate de la chica, no debe faltar mucho antes de que llegue a la carretera.

-no creo poder, ¡y no lo haré!- reclamo tirando el arma al piso

-recuerda Rudy…recuerda lo que hice por ustedes…recuerda lo que me prometieron-

-…-

_El chico no hizo nada más que bajar la mirada_

-así me gusta, ahora ve a hacer lo que te dije-

-está bien (lo lamento Cabo)-

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien muchas dudas pero tranquilos ya se aclararan por cierto escuchen esta cancion y me entenderan XD <strong>h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = n Z X Z - i k Z j 6 s** aunque tambien me motivo a continuar en fin, no se cada cuando actualize ademas de la falta de inspiracion mi PC ya esta en las ultimas, su disco duro no aguantara mucho, se me ah trabado como 4 veces y batalle para prenderla la tuve que reiniciar 8 veces para que prendiera bien, tartare de actualizar se los juro u.u me voy sayonaraaaaaaaa :3**


	8. Chapter 8 Defiéndete como puedas

****Eto... no hay imagenes termine de dibujarlo en papel haceunos minutos pero mi camara se quedo sin bateria ayer X( asi que no podre colorear bueno disfruten ****

**ATENCION: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui les pido que escuchen esto mientra leen: h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 0 2 5 G 5 z H u W - k & f e a t u r e = r e l m f u**

_La pingüina Rose había llegado al fin a la carretera, quitándose un poco la mugre del bosque de sus plumas se dispuso a continuar pero sintió que alguien la observaba._

-la sombra es un cobarde ya que envió a un ayudante, es eso o no quería mancharse las patas-

-eres bastante inteligente- le respondió Rudy saliendo de los arbustos

-¿de verdad cree que un niño va a vencerme?-

-no lograras escapar Rose-

-Bomb y yo ya habíamos escapado antes, esta vez no será igual, aunque sé que Bomb no se salvo yo si lo haré-

-te equivocas, la única forma que saldrás de aquí será como fantasma-

_El joven se abalanzo contra la hembra mientras que de otro lado Cabo iba llegando, y se quedo asombrado a ver el combate. Rudy tiraba varios golpes con sus aletas pero eran bloqueados por esta que respondió con unos golpes en el estomago todos acertados._

-debo admitirlo eres buena-

-gracias-

-pero yo lo soy más-

_El chico salto dándole un par de patadas en la cara haciéndola caer a la calle justo cuando un camión pasaba. En un parpadeo Rose fue arrollada por el auto dejando el pavimento y parte de la otra mitad de la calle manchado de carmesí incluyendo al joven Cabo._

-no quería que terminara así...- susurro levantándose del suelo

-tu...tu...eres un...un...asesino...- hablo Cabo saliendo de los arbustos

-Ca...Cabo... no es lo que crees, yo no sabía que el camión la iba a arrollar-

-planeabas matarla ¿verdad? si ibas a matarla a ella ¡Cuando me matarías a mí!-

-¿a ti? Te equivocas yo no iba a matarte-

-pero planeabas que tu jefe sí, no puedo creerlo-

-escucha déjame explicarte- comento mientras se acercaba

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- contesto alterado mientras huía al bosque

**Escuchen esta musica mientras leen aqui el link****: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = x c z x i _ 4 9 i n E**

_En el oscuro bosque entre los arbustos estaba el pingüino por el camino, con la cara y pecho manchados de sangre. Con una mirada aterrada, corría desesperadamente, como si escapara de algo o alguien, encontrando una casa decidió esconderse en ella. _

_El pobre pingüino estaba en la oscuridad no sabía si llorar o callar ante tal situación, estaba solo, solo sin que nadie lo ayudara. En esa habitación que le serbia de escondite estaba completamente oscura no veía nada solo podía sentir un horrible olor a carne podrida. El joven se sentó mientras se tapaba el pico y ojos con sus aletas._

-esto no está pasando, solo es un sueño-se dijo aterrado

_Al sentarse sintió que estaba sobre un liquido, quito una de sus aletas de su rostro y la bajo para examinar que era esa sustancia, al acercar su alera de nuevo a su cara pudo vagamente esforzando su vista descubrir que ese liquido era de color carmesí_

-ay no- comento mientras se tapaba los ojos con la otra aleta

_Una voz familiar llamo al joven, una voz que sonaba algo debilitada y que para él le trajo algo de calma_

-Cabo ¿eres tu Cabo?- pregunto aquella voz

-¿Skipper? ¿Eres tú? ¡SKIPPER! ¿Dónde estás?- grito algo alterado Cabo

-Estoy a tu derecha, ayúdame a levantarme… no puedo- pidió el cabeza plana

_El recluta ayudo a su capitán a levantarse, al hacerlo pudo alcanzar a distinguir que estaba herido en su aleta izquierda y en su costado_

-¿el te hizo eso?-

-si, era invisible, no vi ni de donde llego y entonces…-

-tranquilo, lo que me preocupa ahora es encontrar a Kowalski, para que te cure y no pierdas más sangre-

-probablemente esté muerto-

-¡¿Qué?-

_Otra voz interrumpió la charla de Cabo y Skipper, una voz malvada y profunda_

-con que aquí te escondías pequeño gordito escurridizo-

_Eso hizo que a Cabo le diera un gran escalofrió en la espalda, de la nada las luces se encendieron revelando con horror aquella habitación, un cuarto de color café con las paredes y suelo embarrados de sangre además de que había una oreja y una pata pegadas con clavos en la pared y unos intestinos debajo de ellos. Un mazo y una cierra en el piso, ambas, salpicadas de carmesí_

-es hora de terminar contigo y el otro para que se unan a mi colección- dijo aquella sombra desconocida

_Cabo no hizo más que mirar al atacante que alzaba un cuchillo militar manchado con sangre, normalmente en esta situación Skipper o Kowalski lo salvaría, pero el comandante no estaba en condiciones y el científico probablemente muerto, ahora no sabía qué hacer. _

**Ahora aqui esta: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = l S t e o 6 4 I m 6 0 & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

_De la nada Skipper salto sobre la cabeza del atacante revelando que era un gato marrón con algunas franjas negras y un ojo con marcas de tres arañazos mientras que el ojo sano era de color amarillo anaranjado._

-eres un pingüino muy idiota- le grito tratando de quitárselo de encima

-Cabo...corre ¡CORRE!-

-pero Skipper-

-¡ES UNA ORDEN SOLDADO!-

_En lo que el líder se distrajo para gritarle el felino logro sujetarle la pata, tirarlo al suelo y clavarle su cuchillo en la garganta._

-¡SKIPPER!-

-...-

-te dije que eras un estúpido, si el joven hubiera corrido solo atrasarías su hora de muerte, tu sacrificio fue inútil-

_Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lagrimas, rápidamente corrió gritando hacia el gato, empujándolo, ocasionando que se cayera por la ventana quedando inconsciente._

-Skipper, capitán respóndame-

_Por más que Cabo hablaba su líder ya no se movia ni hacia nada era tarde para hacer algo, pues ya estaba muerto. Mientras tanto la sombra ya despertaba de aquel golpe duro que se había dado._

-eres un maldito, no creí que tuvieras tanta fuerza, pero fue suerte fugaz, lograste alargar tu vida solo unos minutos-

_Entendiendo al fin que su capitán ya no iba a despertar cuidadosamente le saco el cuchillo del cuello y le cerró los ojos, colocándolo cuidadosamente acostado._

-sombra...haz lo que tengas que hacer ¡rápido!- le grito cerrando los ojos, apretando las aletas y ofreciéndole el arma

-finalmente lo comprendes, no te preocupes prometo que será rápido y no sufrirás-

_Con una cara sonriente y malvada prosiguió a tomar el cuchillo que Cabo le estaba dando para finalmente sellar su destino._

**_Fin_**

* * *

><em><strong>jejejeje no se crean esto es un continuara <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9 La colección

******Bien, aqui recien salidito y calientito capitulo 8 final, espero lo disfruten amigos**  
><strong>**

**ATENCION: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-sombra...haz lo que tengas que hacer ¡rápido!- le grito cerrando los ojos, apretando las aletas y ofreciéndole el arma<p>

-finalmente lo comprendes, no te preocupes prometo que será rápido y no sufrirás-

_Con una cara sonriente y malvada prosiguió a tomar el cuchillo que Cabo le estaba dando para finalmente sellar su destino._

_-esto…es lo que sucederá…es mi destino acabar asi…- susurro el joven_

_Flashback_

**Porfavor sean tan amables de escuchar esto mientras leen : : / / w w w . ? v = z k**

_Era una tarde soleada, en el hábitat de los pingüinos, ningún humano parecía estar viéndolos asi que Skipper realizaba un entrenamiento, Cabo contra Rico y Kowalski, y como se veía fácilmente el joven era vencido por el genio y demente que no les representaba ninguna amenaza ya que lo asotaban en el suelo como si fuera un trapo cualquiera._

-vamos Cabo tienes que esforzarte- ordeno Skipper

-no puedo, siemplemente, Rico y Kowalski son mas fuertes y grandes que yo, solo soy el menor tierno y adorable.

-bueno yo creo que eso es verdad- comento Kowalski

-chi- le siguió Rico

-Cabo, que seas el mas chico, joven e ingenuo no quiere decir que Kowalski y Rico son mejores que tu, si te esfuerzas podras superarlos.

-pero soy frágil-

_El líder le dio una bofetada al cadete la cual lo hizo caer._

-¡dejate ya esa idea! Un dia estaras solo sin nosotros en una batalla vida o muerte ¿Qué haras? ¿Simplemente entregarte?

-bueno yo…-

-tienes que entender que ni yo ni Rico ni Kowalski estaremos siempre protegiéndote-

-entiendo- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

_Skipper solo dio un suspiro y lo levanto del suelo._

-Escucha soldado, yo era como tu cuando aun era un bebe pingüino-

-¿de veras?-

-mm no tanto, pero siempre tenia la idea de que alguien mas me protegería en el ejercito, hasta que sucedió lo que nunca imagine posible.

-¿Qué fue?-

-me quede solo, mi escuadron desapareció y yo estaba frente el enemigo sin ningún refuerzo a la vista.

-¿y que hiciste?-

- me arme de valor, concentre mis fuerzas y logre huir, a mi equipo nunca mas lo volvi a ver, los doy por muertos, por eso jure que jamás volveria a ser dependiente, mi instinto de líder surgió y hasta ahora no eh perdido a mas hombres.

-¿Qué hay de Manfredy y Johnson?-

-…bueno ese fue un caso diferente-

-y que me dices de…-

-¡esta bien no soy perfecto!-

-Oh bueno… y ¿Qué les sucedió realmente?-

-eh digamos que es algo demasiado confidencal para que lo sepas aun-

-entonces ¿puedes decirme lo que paso entre tu y Hans en Dinamarca?-

-no Cabo, eso es algo de mi pasado oscuro que no te puedo revelar, quedo entre Hans y yo-

-pero…-

-¡sin peros! Consigete tus secretos para ocultárselos a los mas débiles- le aclaro mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su pico

-oh entonces dices, que si me esfuerzo ¿llegare a ser un gran líder como tu?-

-y con suerte mejor que yo-

-jeje eso es imposible-

-nada es imposible joven Cabo, si tu quieres todo es posible-

-¿incluso montar un lunacornio?-

-¡estoy hablando de cosas reales!-reclamo frunciendo el seño

_El chico solo bajo la mirada triste lo cual hizo que el comandante se arrepintiera, soltara otro suspiro y colocara su aleta en la espalda de Cabo._

-si Cabo, hasta montar un lunacornio-

-siiiii- alardeo mientras aplaudía con sus aletas

-bien, si ya termino el entrenamiento debo volver al laboratorio porque tengo una cita-

-ya te dije que Doris te ve como amigo- le recordó su líder

-ahhh pero ninguna hembra se resistiría a este hermoso ramo de flores-

-bien, diviértete fracasando-

-que alentador ¬.¬-

-peeeeeeeez-

-ah si la hora de la cena se acerca Rico, hoy tengo ganas de unos wachinangitos a las brazas, vamos muchachos.

-¿de verdad podre?- se dijo mientras veía el cielo

-¡Cabo!- le llamo su líder

-ah si ya voy Skipper - grito obedeciendo a su capitán

_El joven recluta se fue tras sus amigos para proseguir con la cena, tal vez eran amigos pero el sentía que esa era su familia._

_Fin del flashback_

**Aquí si ya se acabo la música de arriba (creo) si no bueno cámbienl : / / w w w . h? v = & = d**

_La sombra ya estaba a punto de tomar su cuchillo cuando de repente, Cabo lo aleja y logra clabarselo en el hombro._

-¡GHAAAAAAA! ¡MAL…DITO MOCOSO…SI ANTES TE IBA A TENER COMPACION YA NO! ¡AHGGGGG GHAAAA!- gimio mientras se sostenía aquella herida

-no sombra…voy a acabar contigo-

-jajajajajajajajaja ¿de verdad piensas eso? Pero si eres solo un novato jajajajajaja-

-¡pero soy fuerte!- grito mientras lo acuchillaba otra vez en el otro ombro y sacaba el cuchillo para atacar una vez mas

_Cuando Cabo saco el cuchillo la sangre comenzó a salpicar toda la habitación, salía sin parar además que el felino no dejaba de gemir de dolor._

-¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITO…HIJO DE…JURO QUE TE MATARE!-

-¡NO! Ya has matado muchos animales inocentes…mataste a ¡RICO!-

_Cabo cada vez que hablaba le clavava una y otra vez el arma puntiaguda a la sombra ._

-¡A MORT, A MORICE, A JULIEN, A MARLENE A KOWALSKI Y TAMBIEN A SKIPPER! ¡MATASTE A TODOS MIS AMIGOS! Asi que ahora… ¡TE TOCA VER LA MUERTE!

-Grrrrrr…lo reconosco…no eres inofenciovo…- dijo mientras escupía el liquido de color carmesí –pero ahora lo comprendo…tal vez tengas el corazón de oro…pero cuando quieres…te conviertes en un sádico…tal vez tu termines como yo algún dia…mujajajajajajaja…cof..je…

-¡nunca me convertiría en algo tan horrible como tu!-

_Luego de decir eso le dio una patada, ocasionando que diera la vuelta y se clavara de espaldas en un metal salido que tenia ahí, lo rojo volvia a brotar pero mas rápido además de que la sangre le brotaba de la boca lo hacia también de los ojos._

-me venciste…perdóname…Margaret…no acabe…nuestra colección…espero…me…me perdones…AHHH.

-todo se termino para ti asesino-

-tal vez por ahora si Cabo…por ahora tu… fuiste el vencedor…aunque este asesinato no revivirá a tus amigos…jejeje…

-no, pero tu corrompida alma se ira al infierno, dime ¿valio acaso la pena?-

-ahora que lo dices…pues…si…tu no sabes…pero uno…por amor…hace locuras…mi bella Margaret…no podía amarte como un humano…esa colección que empeze cuando morias…lo único bueno…es que nuestras almas vagaran…juntas…chico…ya vete de aquí quiero morir tranquilo…

-estas enfermo- fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse mientras que aquel homicida felino moria.

**_Ahora les pido escuchen esto: : / / w w w . w a t ch ? v = 5 w Q o & f e = d_**

-Mike, mi lindo felino, encontré a todos los animales que mataste por mi- hablo una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes

_El felino miro su cuerpo y estaba completamente sanado, al observar detrás de la chica contemplo los fantasmas de todas sus victimas._

-lo lamento Margaret, no cumpli mi deber, lo siento- comento lo siguiente arrodillándose con lagrimas en los ojos

-esa colección que empezaste, creo que no me oiste bien antes de morir, no dije termina la colección, dije destruyela, solo asi salvarías tu alma de mi destino, el cielo ha hablado y tus victimas estuvieron de acuerdo con tu castigo, lo cual me pone muy triste.

-¿castigo? ¿de que hablas?-

-Mike, tu castigo por tu horrorosa carniseria será quedarte varado en este bosque por el resto de la eternidad. Hablo un conejo

-no…no me importa…mientras Margaret este conmigo-

-no nos dejaste terminar-

-si, ella no estará aquí, te quedaras solo y encadenado en tu cabaña del horror- hablo el espíritu de Skipper

-lo chento- dijo esta vez Rico

-¡¿QUE? ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO! ¡POR FAVOR NO!-

-lo…lo lamento Mike, no puedo hacer nada, los llevare al cielo y desapareceré mientras tu te quedas aqui- exclamo la niña mientras se alejaba con los espiritus que el había asesinado

-¡NO! ¡NOO! ¡MARGARET REGRESA! ¡POR FAVOR REGRESA NO ME DEJES AQUÍ! ¡MARGAREEEEEEEEEET NO ME ABANDONES! Grito desesperado y llorando desconsoladamente

_El gato corrió hacia ella pero una cadena en su estomago, la cual no se podía quitar le impedía avanzar._

-lo lamento- se disculpo antes de cerrarla puerta

-¡MARGARET! ¡!-

_Habiendo terminado la batalla el pequeño recluta se dirigía a su hogar, solo sin nadie, con un trauma de ver a sus amigos morir, se detuvo donde habían acampado, la mañana se acercaba, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse más, eso a él no le importaba, solo quería algún modo de que sus amigos regresaran, deseaba que todo fuera un simple sueño, pero no, todo esto era real, no podía simplemente regresar el tiempo o algo parecido para evitar la muerte de todos. Cabo se tiro al césped, agarrándolo fuertemente mientras susurraba._

-los quiero de vuelta, no quiero estar solo… ¡no quiero estar solo!-

-y quien dijo que estas solo-

_Esa voz familiar, el muchacho no la desconoció, obviamente era del castor que había conocido antes._

-Mich, si estoy solo, mis amigos han muerto…no me queda nadie-

-yo no diría eso-

_Otra voz hablo, una muy familiar para él, se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver que aquel castor llevaba a su lado a _

_nadie más que Kowalski, vendado de la cabeza, una aleta y la pata._

-lo encontré en el bosque cuando la sombra se llevo al cabeza plana, logre salvarlo y curarlo, insistió en buscarte, y bueno aquí estas jejeje.

-¡KOWALSKI ESTAS VIVO!-

_Cabo no se contuvo corrió hacia el par de animales y los abrazo, aunque los quejidos de Kowalski lo hicieron detenerse un poco del fuerte abrazo que les había dado._

-gracias Mich, muchas gracias, salvaste a mi amigo te lo agradezco mucho-

-bueno, no quería que terminaras como yo jejeje, la sombra también mato a mis amigos-

-entonces la historia que nos contaste…-

-si, fue la mía, solo cambie a los personajes jejeje digamos que me eh vuelto loco jejeje, bueno toma, llévate a tu amigo y regresen a su casita adiós.

-adiós Mich te extrañare- le comento el recluta llevándose al teniente herido

-si, me alegra que tu si hayas sobrevivido-

-¿Qué?-

_Al darse la vuelta ambos notaron que Mich había desaparecido._

-Kowalski crees que él era…-

-pfff Cabo no digas esas cosas, los fantasmas no existen…creo-

-en fin vayámonos de este infierno-

-¿Qué hay de Skipper?-

-es una larga y trágica historia que te diré en el camino-

_Mientras el joven y el genio se marchaban del lugar, le contaba todo lo que sucedió desde que ya no los vio, la sombra había sido asesinado, la pesadilla sangrienta había terminado, dejando en duda si ese castor era un fantasma o no, eso será de su elección. Con solo dos sobrevivientes esta historia ha llegado a su final._

**FIN.**


End file.
